His Embarrassing Night
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [WARNING: Yaoi/Shonen-ai] Don't like yaoi/shonen-ai, don't read! [JunTep/Junpei x Teppei] Junpei spends the night at Teppei's house for the weekend per suggested by Riko. Feelings admitted and known to all involving parties. (Otanjoubi Omedetou Junpei)


**(5/16) Happy birthday Junpei! I thought I finish writing this JunTep one-shot I started over the winter just for his birthday :3 I am not sorry for writing this. Lemons is mention. Got lazy writing a small scene about it. Sorry.**

**::DISCLAIMER:: I don't own KnB or its characters.**

* * *

"Dammit, Kiyoshi. Don't look at me like that. It's embarrassing!" Junpei have his hand held over mouth, palm face up, looking away from Teppei with a blush.

"Gomen, gomen." Teppei laughs softly.

Junpei's shirt and jacket was unbottoned all the way down as Teppei places one hand over Junpei's exposed chest, the other right by Junpei's side. Teppei's face slowly draws closer to Junpei's causing Junpei to blush deeper. Junpei's blushing tsundere face is the cutest thing Teppei ever seen and Teppei can't help, but fall in love with Junpei even more. Teppei gives Junpei a peck on the forehead, his hand running down from the exposed chest to the abs. Teppei can feel Junpei squirm a bit at the slightest touch of the rundown.

"Ngh... Kiyoshi... S-Stop that," Junpei mumbles.

"Hm? I didn't catch that," Teppei said innocently.

Innocent and a fucking airhead. Fuck. That's all Junpei needed tonight. And on Teppei's bed no less. They didn't mean to get together. To fall in love with each other. It just happened. Junpei denied it for so long. Never wanting to admit it to himself, but it was so strong. Junpei's in love with Teppei and Teppei for him. He didn't want anyone to know. However the whole team seem to know already and supports their relationship wholeheartedly.

* * *

_A few days earlier..._

_"Hyuuga, why don't you stay over at Teppei's place for the weekend?" Riko suggested._

_Junpei spluttered some of the sports drink he was drink. "Wha-?"_

"_Hyuuga, that was gross." Riko stares at Junpei with a disgusted face._

_Junpei wipes off the sports drink he splat out, a barely visible embarrassed pink color crept on his face. "Ahem. Why did you want to me stay to over that idiot's place?"_

"_Hmmm, let me see..." Riko tilts her head up, placing her index face on her chin, humming to herself before smiling deviously. "I wonder why...?_

_Junpei pulls a 'I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-this' face. She's up to something. Every time she pulls that face, it's never good for any of the Seirin basketball club players. Aida Riko is truly a she-devil, but no one dares says that straight to her face for the obvious reasons she would 'murder' them._

"_Mou, don't give me that. It's nothing bad. Teppei was too shy to ask you himself." Riko smirks._

"_Un-huh..." Junpei sighs in defeat. Just what the hell Riko is thinking?_

* * *

Junpei sighs heavily. Teppei stares at Junpei quizzically when Junpei sighs. It's ridiculous when Junpei think about it. Junpei hates Teppei so much since the very moment they first met. However, because of that very reason may be the cause of Junpei unknowingly fell in love with Teppei overtime. Junpei's fingers intertwines with Teppei's.

"I hate you," Junpei blurted out. "I hate you for making me feel this way."

Teppei smiles again. That precious smile. "I know."

Teppei leans in for another kiss on the forehead. Junpei places his free hand on Teppei's cheek. It's so soft. Junpei never noticed before how soft Teppei's cheek is. Well. Of course he hasn't, obviously. Junpei never touched Teppei's face before. Dammit all. Teppei's cheek is really soft to the touch. Before he knew it, Junpei is glazing into Teppei's eyes. Oh those innocent idiotic honest brown eyes. Junpei pulls Teppei in for a kiss without thinking. Teppei responds Junpei back, deepening the kiss. The sweetest taste to the touch. So passionate.

"Ah! Um... Sorry... I don't know what came over me," Junpei said embarrassingly, darting his eyes sideways, blushing, as soon as the kiss was broken.

"D-Don't worry about it," Teppei said, also blushing.

Awkward silence falls between the two. After what seems to be forever, a knock on door broke the awkward silence. Teppei and Junpei quickly stumbles apart from each other as Junpei hurriedly buttons up his shirt up clumsily.

"Boys, dinner is ready. Come on over before the food gets cold." Teppei's grandmother comes into the room with her sweet wrinkled oh so knowing smile.

After Teppei's grandmother left with a crackled laughter in her wake, Teppei and Junpei broke into silent nervous laughter. The awkwardness that filled the air just seconds before dissipated. Teppei and Junpei looks at each other once again.

"Let's, uhh, continue this after dinner," Junpei suggested, blushing once again.

"U-Un," Teppei nods in agreement, also blushing, scratching the back of his head.

_Urgh... That was too close for comfort..._

Junpei and Teppei got off the bed and left the room for dinner with the promise of continuing where they left off before Teppei's grandmother interrupted. Before they knew it, Teppei and Junpei are holding hands as they walk down the hallway towards the dining room for dinner, looking anywhere but each other.

* * *

The following morning, Teppei and Junpei came to school together with identical aching muscles by the hips. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Junpei only hopes no one notices as he kept a semi-large distance away from Teppei on the way the gym for morning practice.

The sun is so fucking bright. Not a single freaking white cloud in sight. Junpei grins in despair. It's like the day is shining happily, congratulating him and Teppei's successful night together as a messed up pair. Are they really a couple, Junpei doesn't even know anymore. This sucks so much to him. Junpei can't believe Riko set him and Teppei up like this...

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Captain," Junpei jumped at a soft voice belonging to the one and only Kuroko who unintentionally knows how to give people heart attacks because of his lack of presence.

"Gack!" Junpei yelped before placing a hand over his heart. "Kuroko! Don't you ever appear normally?"

"Gomen. I didn't intend to frighten you." Kuroko frowns apologetically. "I texted you last night, but you never responded back."

"Oh, s-sorry. I didn't have my phone on last night, so I didn't my emails." Junpei pulls out his phone and checks his emails.

Whoa! There's dozens of emails in his inbox, all wishing him a happy birthday. A small smile emerges as Junpei reads each email and replying them one by one while Kuroko steals glancebetween his Captain and Teppei, who is lagging behind them silently, as they walk towards the locker room in the gym. Junpei scowls his phone as he notices a particular email from Riko.

_'Gooooood morning, Hyuuga! How was your weekend with Teppei? :) ^_^ Did you two got even closer with your male bonding. Boys can be so nice sometimes. I hope you can practice today. I don't know what to do if you couldn't today. :( Sigh... '_

Junpei's left eye twitch, jaw clenched. She fucking serious? That last sentence is so fake. He knows _exactly_ what she'll do to him if he couldn't practice today. Just the thought of it makes him flinch. Junpei frowns in displeasure. This is going to be a long day. Kuroko took notice of Junpei's frown, worry dawn in his light blue eyes. Junpei feels Kuroko's worrying eyes burning into him and petted Kuroko's head. Kuroko pouts at the gesture.

"It's alright, Kuroko. It's nothing to worry about." Junpei tries to reassure Kuroko, giving him a small smile. "Just the usual text from Riko."

Kuroko nods as he looks away, sipping his vanilla shake _(since when he has that in his hand and why this early in the morning? Junpei thought to himself)_. Kuroko's a good kid. Always worrying about everyone. They're lucky to have Kuroko in the team. Still walking silently behind Junpei and Kuroko, Teppei smiles with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

Later in the evening after practice, a gloomy cloud looms over Junpei as if it's sapping the remaining energy from the tired Captain. How many times he has sigh over the course of one day? The whole team miraculously found out he stayed over with Teppei for the weekend. It's not like it's a secret or anything, he just... don't want everyone bugging him for the details.

_I-I-It's not like we really did anything over the weekend._ Junpei fighting back a blush from creeping, trying his best to block out a particular moment that nearly made him and Teppei to overslept and late for morning practice.

"...ga... Hyuuga!" A strrong grab hold of Junpei's right shoulder. Junpei snaps out of his deep thoughts and look over his shoulders to find Teppei a tad bit out-of-breath, holding a slight frown. "Are you alright? I've tried calling out to you."

"Ah... Sorry... It's nothing." Junpei let out a small soft cough, the blush threatening to surface.

Teppei frowns and turns Junpei to face him. "It's not nothing. I can tell. You've avoiding me all day and you've been sighing all day too"

Junpei couldn't look straight Teppei in the face after the night prior. He couldn't admit to himself it was the best damn night of his life. Teppei carcasses Junpei's cheek and tap his forehead on Junpei's. Junpei's lips quavered a little, fumbling on Teppei's jacket. Their hearts thumping so loudly, someone from a mile away could possibly hear it.

"I... I hate you... For last night..." Junpei said quietly. "T-That's I... I couldn't..."

"I know." Teppei smiles and embraces Junpei gently as if he's a fragile child about to break, understanding Junpei's feelings completely.

"... Was that really your first time?" Junpei peeks at Teppei's face suspiciously.

Teppei chuckles and nods. "Yep. Really. My first time and I'm happy to lost it to you, Hyuuga."

"I can't believe it's really your first time. You were possessive... d-during... during our s-sex together after dinner last night." Junpei stutters softly."

Teppei laughs. "Thank you. You were amazing last night as well."

"I wasn't complimenting you." Junpei mutters, really blushing now that Teppei made him remember the entire embarrassing night.

Teppei cups Junpei's chin and catches Junpei's lips gently and sweetly. Junpei's blushing face deepens a darker shade of red and thank goodness for the darkness of the night, Teppei couldn't see it. Stupid airhead always so honest through and through. Everyone and everything around him seems to follow the flow whenever he's around. Junpei wonders if that's why he fell in love with Teppei in the first place.

"I... nevermind. Forget it. Let's go home." Junpei shot Teppei quick glare before walking again.

"I understand." Teppei pats Junpei on the head, smiling again.

A mutual understanding. A mutual trust. A mutual bond. A love so embarrassing yet so sweet. Their hands intertwine once again as the couple walks home together for the night.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't how to end this. So yeah... I hope you still like the fic.**_


End file.
